Don't Bully Fuuka!
by Nintendoga
Summary: Fuuka gets bullied and turns to steroids for results. Interesting results... Warning: Contains Fuuka Bazooka.


**Don't Bully Fuuka**

Fuuka's body slammed onto the cement ground. Her books scattered deeper into the desloate abandoned alley behind Iwatodai Station. She tried to gather her surroundings and placed one hand onto the alley wall, struggling to lift herself

"C'mon Fuuka-saannn" One of the girls taunted behind her. Fuuka turned her head to look at the two girls blocking her exit path.

"You should be more careful Fuuukaaa!" The other girl laughed while knocking Fuuka's hand off the wall, resulting in her falling back onto the ground. The girl stepped past Fuuka as if she didn't exist, and picked up one of her books

"Hmmmm, what's this?"

Fuuka lifted her head up, looking at the girl holding one of her books in a questioning manner

"D-Dont!" The girl turned her attention back to the pleaing Fuuka trying to stand up "P-Please Karyiama-san! T-Those aren't mine!"

Karyiama looked at Fuuka with a smug grin "Ohhh? If they're not yours, why do you care what happens to them?"

Fuuka was about to beg her to put it down, but only watched in shock as she threw the book further into the dark alley. The book had disappeared from the sunlight peircing the alley into the darkness, landing only with a large splash of presumably water.

"Oooooops!" Karyiama smiled innocently and skipped back to the Alley opening

"Oh my gosh! That was soooo mean!" The other girl giggled.

"Sorry Fuuka-san, it was an accident I swear!" Karyiama twisted those gentle words to have a sense of malice behind them, giggling when she saw Fuuka hunch over on her knees to cry.

"C'mon Miki, let's go!"

"Hihi! Bye Fuuukaaaa!" Miki chanted as she skipped away to join the fleeing Karyiama.

The bullying never stopped.

Sure, Natsuki had been the one who started it all, but over the course of the year, she became friends with Fuuka. The bully becomes the friend. Surely it would've stopped, right?

"B-But you can't!" Fuuka cried at her friend

"I'm sorry Fuuka-san! But...it's my dad...he can't work anymore and we can't afford to stay here..." Natsuki looked at Fuuka with a grim face.

I'm sorry Fuuka-san...

The day Natsuki left, things turned from bad to worse. It was harmless pranks at first, people leaving her shoes out of her locker, writing jokes on her desk, things Fuuka put off without worry...

But then came the physcial bullying

"Fuuuukaaa! Why are you in the BOYS room!" A girl would yell while pushing Fuuka near the boys' restroom entrance

"Fuuuka! You should be more careful!" Another would say nonchalontley, while pushing her off her balance as she put her shoes on.

The worst of the occurences happened a few weeks ago after gym

"EWWWW! FUUKA-SAN ATE A TAMPON"

It involved several girls in the locker room holding her down, as another girl held a tampon with ketchup on the tip near her mouth. Thankfully it was just that, ketchup. But it didn't make it any less gross, nor painful for Fuuka

"EAT IT FUUKA!"

"YEAH! EAT IT!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" One of the teachers marched into the scene.

That "prank" earned Fuuka and the girl who initiatied it, Karyiama, a trip to the principal's office. The principal and Mitsuru Kirijo interrogated both students on the event.

In the end, Karyiama recieved a week's suspension, and as a result, the bullying stopped...in school.

"Fuuka...are you sure you're okay?" Mitsuru asked while walking Fuuka back to her classroom.

"I-It's okay Mitsuru-senpai...It was only a prank..." Mitsuru's face cringed heard this

"Fuuka these...pranks are getting out of hand. You can always come to me for help if needed. My duties as Student Council President doesn't negate our friendship."

Fuuka nodded with a weak smile.

She was safe in the school and at the dorms...but that didn't stop Karyiama-san from harassing her in the city. Events like this, were becoming day by day routines for Fuuka.

Fuuka wiped her eyes from any forming tears, and stood up slowly. Her hands were bruised from scraping the cement, and her leg hurt. She sniffed and wiped her face once more, trying to regain her posture. She quickly went and picked up two of her books near a garbage can, before looking into the Alley darkness.

She squinted her eyes as she saw a form appear in the shadows of the alley. She opened her eyes in shock as the form stepped out into the light. A rugged man wearing only tiny shorts and a huge winter coat, carrying one of Fuuka's books.

"Hey there little missie!" the rugged man grinned from tooth to tooth as he bowed in a generous manner

"U-Um...Hello there..." Fuuka's eyes went to the book the man was carrying.

"Oh this thing? It's yours right?" The man caught her glaze "Here ya go!" The man handed her book, soaked from landing in a muddy puddle. Fuuka's eyes went into a downcast as she realized how ruined it was.

It really wasn't her book, but that didn't mean she didn't care for it. Now he'd be angry with her for ruining it...

"Eh uh..." Fuuka looked up at the stammering man "It's none of my matter and what not, but I caught a little bit of what happened back there..."

Fuuka shifted her gaze to the wall "I-It's nothing..."

The man persisted "No no, now uh...that stuff's wrong and all, so uh...you ever thought about fighting back?"

Fuuka was about to answer, but the man cut her off "Or maybe it's cause you can't fight back?"

Fuuka gripped her hands. She didn't know if it was true or not. It's not like she wanted this, but she just...took it.

"Maybe uh, these will help you..." The rugged man reached into his coat and pulled out a paper bag and handed it to Fuuka. Fuuka opened it with mild curiosity, and saw it filled halfway with-

"Pills? Ah!" Fuuka almost dropped the bag when she realized what she was holding. Drugs. ILLEGAL drugs.

"Those are some mighty fine steroids missy." The man smiled "Take em every day and you'll be seeing some results in a few days. About 200mg, should work fine for a girl your size!"

"T-These a-are-" Fuuka stammered as she gripped the bag. Was this a sting? What if the cops popped out from behind the Alley and arrested her. What would Mitsuru and the other think? What would her mother say!?

"Heh, I can tell you're a first timer. These things work kid!" The man waited for Fuuka to calm down before continuing "Gave em to a few girls just like you, and BAM! Next thing you know they come running back to me in a few weeks talkin about how their life changed for the better an' all dat jazz..."

"Those are REAL expensive kid, don't go throwin them away." The man turned "Normally I charge, but after what happened to you, this one's on the house." The man walked back deeper into the alley

"Come back if you ever need any more!"

"H-Hey!" Fuuka called out to the man, but no response came back. She looked at the paper bag, and placed it under her books while she walked out of the Alley way. Going back to the train, she contemplated throwing the bag into the trash can near her, but continued the walk onto the train, thinking about what had just happened.

EVENING

"Hi everyone!" Fuuka announced, walking into the dormitory. Everyone muttered hey while focusing on their activities. Fuuka smiled, feeling more relaxed and comfortable now that she was in her dorm.

She eyed the room to find Minato exiting the bathroom up ahead.

"Oh, Minato-kun!"

She quickly walked up to him and reached for the muddy book

"I-I'm sorry Minato-kun...I was trying to be careful but I tripped a-and..." She handed the book to him. His stoic face turned into a disappointing frown. Damn, he had really liked this book.

"It's okay." He sighed and walked up the stairs back to his room. He didn't show it, but Fuuka knew he was disappointed in her. Letting down people seem to be her specialty these days...

The brown paper bag Fuuka kept in arms caught the corner of her eye. Remembering what it contained, she fleed to her room, locking the door in case anyone should barge in.

She threw her books on the floor and sat on the bed, looking inside the bag.

Steroids...

Wait...

STEROIDS...

It had just hit her. She had not only accepted illegal steroids from some random man in an alley, she brought them into the DORMS. What if Mitsuru-senpai or Akihiko-senpai found out!? She could get into a lot of trouble for this.

Her eyes scanned her room for a viable hiding place, until they met with a water bottle on her desk. Suddenly she remembered something the man said

"So uh...you ever thought about fighting back?"

"Or maybe it's cause you can't fight back?"

Fuuka's heart began beating at a rapid rate. Her eyes were glued to the water bottle, and her hand unconsciously reached into the paper bag to grab a single pill

"J-Just this once. I'll be okay...if I take just one, right?" She said to no one but herself.

Fuuka reached for the water bottle and opened the cap, placed the pill in her mouth, and gulped it down with some water.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

"68, 69, 70!" Fuuka got off the floor from her routinely workout, drenched in sweat, but still pumped with energy.

Fuuka quickly reached into the paper bag on her desk, and threw another pill into her mouth while drinking some water behind it.

"Ah!" Fuuka wiped some sweat off her forehead, "I feel GREAT!" Fuuka realized how loudly she had yelled that and giggled to herself. She had already done 70 push-ups and crunches, but she still needed that PUSH to really get her workout going

"Hmm...I wonder if Akihiko Senpai will let me borrow some weights..."

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"98! 99! AAGH!" Fuuka yelled in satisfaction, letting the 100 pound dumbbells drop to the floor. That was a DAMN good workout, she thought to herself.

Fuuka's muscles bulged out of her arms. She flexed to herself in admiration and confidence, feeling in the moment, she even punched herself in her newly found 6 pack abs, not flinching from pain, but from pleasure.

"YEAH!" She jumped up in her white tanktop and sweatpants. These had been her casual clothing for about a week now, seeing as her old clothes felt too tight due to her new physique. Hell, she think she might've even grown an inch or two over the past couple of weeks.

"Wonder what everybody else is doing" Fuuka grunted in a more masculine voice.

**In the Dorm Lobby**

"Sup dude!" Junpei smirked when he saw Minato walk through the front doors. Minato simply nodded and was about to put away his coat on the hanger, when...

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

"What the hell is that!?" Akihiko looked up at the ceiling in confusion. The noise kept booming, until it approached the stairs.

"34!"

***BOOM***

"35!"

***BOOM***

"36!"

Each thunderous boom was accompanied by a gruff woman's yells. Everyone in the living room looked at each other in fear.

"Uh oh..." Junpei gulped in fear and slouched further into the couch. Koromaru whined as Ken held onto him. Yukari looked at Minato in fear as he simply announced

"It's coming." Minato grabbed his coat and tried to dash out the door as quick as he could, but fear struck his body as a voice bellowed out

"HEY MINATO-KUN!" Fuuka stomped from the opposite side of the room, running towards Minato and the team "Sup dude!"

"Nothing much." Minato shook in absolute terror as Fuuka wrapped her huge muscular arms around him

"Aw, don't be shy!" She squeezed him a bit, ignoring the cracking of bones and Minato's yelp

"Uh I just remembered I better study for uh...that test coming up" Junpei slowly lifted himself off the couch

"HA! THIS GUY!" Fuuka bellowed while squeezing Minato even harder

"Yeah so I'll just-"

"**SIT DOWN!**" Fuuka roared at Junpei, who fell backwards onto the couch on command.

"Now then, Minato-kun here says he'd like to go to Tarturus tonight for some intense training, right?"

"Help...me..." Minato whispered in a breath while Fuuka squeezed him harder

"Haha, what a kidder! Everyone be ready by 11pm sharp!** That's an order.**" Fuuka said the last couple of words menacingly, letting everyone know skipping Tarturus tonight was NOT an option.

SEES continued to sit there in silence, until Yukari pipped her head up

"Um...Fuuka-san...is there something...different about you lately?"

"No. Why?" Fuuka asked while her muscles bulged unconsciously

"U-um..well it's just that um...M-Mitsuru-senpai wanted to uh know how you were doing, right Mitsuru?" Yukari widened her eyes at Mitsuru, as if screaming on the inside to help her

"O-Oh um... yes. Fuuka...we've noticed you've uh..changed..."

"FOR THE BETTER!" Fuuka slammed one of her feet down onto the ground, creating a tiny crater in the floor. She finally let go of Minato and ran out the door. Minato dropped to the floor like a brick gasping for air

Once everyone was sure she was out of earshot, conversation struck

"What's wrong with Fuuka-san?" Ken asked

Everyone else shot each other a glance. Everyone seemed to have a good idea about what might have happened...but nobody wanted it to be true.

Everyone except Aigis that is

"Initiating scanning mode." Aigis announced "Traces of _abolic-androgenic __steroi__ds_ confirmed." Aigis bellowed some more "Fuuka-san is using illegal enhancements to attain her performance at a critical level." Aigis turned her head to Mitsuru

"Shall I inform Officer Kurosawa of the law enforcement about this?"

All eyes were on Mitsuru. Mitsuru blinked in uncertainty, before declaring

"No need for that Aigis...We'll talk to her later..." To be honest, Fuuka scared her. Hell she was starting to scare everyone. And getting the police involved might escalate things to a whole new level.

"In the meantime, get some rest everyone, I guess we're going to Tarturus tonight..." Everyone sighed with uncertainty.

"Well this should be interesting" Akihiko sighed in irritation

**BABY BABY BABY BABY BABY YEAAAAAAAH TIMESKIP**

Minato had successfully killed the shadow with ease. Junpei wiped some sweat from his forehead, heaving his heavy sword onto his shoulder with pride.

"Dun dun dun dun! Junpei has leveled-Ow!" Junpei gripped his shoulder, struggling to stand on balance

Yukari sighed and healed him and the others.

"Keep your focus, there are still shadows on this floor..." Mitsuru tensed up, feeling a weird aura surround the group

"U-Uh...what's happening?" Junpei asked in confusion, noticing how the air had thickened. Akihiko slipped him a glance and smirked

"Here comes a big one!" Akihiko got in a fighting stance. Sure enough, a giant table appeared in front of the group, with weapons of all sorts surrounding it.

"IT'S THE MAGICIAN ARCANA! IT'S A SLEEPING TABLE!" Fuuka yelled VERY loudly into everyone's heads. Everyone grimaced in pain, before gathering their senses.

"T-Thanks Fuuka..." Yukari said before focusing on the large shadow. She and Mitsuru used Garudyne and Bufudyne to attack it. No dice.

"Shit, looks like it's gonna be a tough one!" Junpei yelled, focusing his concentration for an attack

"Ready guys?" Minato looked at him and Akihiko

"I've been waiting for this!" Akihiko stole a quick glance at Minato asking for a go on the attack. Just when Minato nodded his head,

"OK! NOW!" Fuuka yelled into their heads once more, causing Akihiko to stumble into Minato, who in turn tripped onto Junpei, causing him to miss the Shadow completely.

"LEARN TO USE TACTICS MINATO-KUN!" Fuuka yelled in a more irritated voice

Minato slowly stood up and shook to himself. He opened his mouth to give the order to attack,

"FORGET IT, I'LL USE ORACLE!" Fuuka yelled as the arena was blinded by a white light. Everyone shielded their eyes, before feeling an odd sensation. It was as if their life was drained before them.

"I-I can't go on..." Junpei weakly spat out

"My body is..." Akihiko fell onto he ground. Everyone found themselves too weak to even stand anymore, while the Sleeping Table stood by, menacingly.

"FINE! I'LL HANDLE IT MYSELF!" Suddenly a large static noise was heard before Fuuka went silent. Everyone looked at each other in fear. What did she mean she'd handle it her-

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

"Oh god no" Junpei struggled

"I-It's coming..." Minato almost felt himself faint in fear and exhaustion

And lo and behold, Fuuka was running towards them behind the Sleeping Table, every vein on her body popping out, each stomp probably lowering the tower by a few inches. Fuuka jumped into the air with incredible agility, pulling her fist back and flexing as hard as she could

"**FUUUUUKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

The Sleeping Table turned around in time to see Fuuka's fist charging at it with amazing speed

"**BAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Fuuka's fist made contact with the Sleeping Table's body, causing a sickening crunching sound as the Shadow dissipated into hundreds of pieces, spattering about the floor of Tarturus, while the team looked up in shock.

Fuuka ran over and picked up every team member, before running back to the teleported across the hall. A flash of light and S.E.E.S. soon found themselves at the entrance of Tarturus

"GREAT WORKOUT EVERYONE!" Fuuka yelled while throwing everyone down onto the ground harshly

"I EXPECT BETTER RESULTS TOMORROW!" Fuuka stomped her way out of Tarturus, leaving the members in shock over what just happened.

"Uh..." Junpei stammered

"Fuuka...Bazooka?" Akihiko questioned?

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Fuuka cracked her neck from side to side, stretching her body before beginning another day's workout. She grabbed the paper bag on instinct, and reached in for one pill...

one pill...

ONE- WHAT THE!?

"IT'S EMPTY!?"

Meanwhile in the hallway

"No way dude, Innocent Sin FES is wayyy better than Innocent Sin Portable."

Minato only shook his head at Junpei. Clearly IS Portable was the superior version. Yup, no doubt about that.

As the two boys continued their conversation, a thunderous roar shattered their peaceful tranquility. Both boys looked behind them to see Fuuka running their way at top speed.

A girly shriek was all they could manage, before Fuuka ran through the both of them like bowling pins, sending them tumbling towards the stairs.

Fuuka burst out the front door of the dorms, running as fast as she could back to the Alley way. She NEEDED more pills NOW.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Fuuka yelled in anger. She had searched every alley way near the station, but the rugged man was gone.

"AAAAARGH!" Fuuka punched a wall in frustration.

"Looking for these?"

Fuuka turned to see none other than the rugged man himself, standing before her with a paper bag of presumably pills.

"How much!?" Fuuka shouted out, reaching into her pocket to grab some money

"They're not for sale anymore kid."

"WHAT!?" Fuuka stomped towards him, hovering over the man.

"Kid, do you remember why you took those pills in the first place?"

Fuuka shook her head ignoring him "Give me those PILLS!"

The man sighed and continued "You were a victim of bullying...and now look at you. You've become what you hated the most."

Fuuka's expression grew softer as she continued listening

"You wanted to protect the people right? But look at you now, you're the reason WHY people need protecting..."

Fuuka felt tears slip from her eyes

"I-I didn't..."

The rugged man put the paper bag on a nearby garbage can

"You can still make things right kid. Take the drugs, be the bully. Or be true to yourself..."

Fuuka wiped her eyes, and looked at the rugged man with a prideful smile

"No thanks, Drugs are BAD!" Fuuka smiled as she turned around and started walking out, glad she got over her addiction, and couldn't wait to see her friends again and apologize. Especially Minato-kun.

Fuuka giggled to herself as she walked on the sidewalk. Minato-kun could be so cute sometimes, especially when he-.

"Interesting." Minato said quietly

"AH!" Fukka turned her head to see the members of S.E.E.S. looking onto her laptop in confusion. She slammed it shut to prevent them from reading her fanfic any further, but the damage was done.

"Whatcha writing there Fuuka-chan?" Yukari playfully asked

"Are you writing a story about us?" Ken asked

"That was the ending? Really? Kinda cliche don't ya think Fuuka?" Junpei tried to supress laughter

"What's a Fuuka Bazooka?" Akihiko questioned

"EEEH!" Fuuka shielded her face from embarrassment and ran out of the living room while the rest of S.E.E.S. laughed to themselves while Aigis looked at the laptop in confusion

"I do not understand the humor or logic in this..."

The End


End file.
